Understanding
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Orangeflight just couldn't understand why he had the need to treat her like she needed to be protected. She could handle herself! But she'd understand someday.


**Aaaa, sorry for doing everything** _ **but**_ **writing Lucky D: I'm just not feeling it right now. And I** _ **had**_ **to write this. It's… basically a reminder that I need to calm the heck down sometimes xD**

 **Okay, to the story!**

* * *

I don't understand it. Why does he have to treat me like a _kit_? …

.

..

…

Orangepaw let out a sigh, flopping onto her nest. It was so stupid, and so weird of him. He didn't do it with anyone else! So why was his attention suddenly on _her_?

She wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws, her eyes flashing when she spotted him. Look at him! He was talking to Wolfmask and not suggesting that he help him with something, or asking if he was okay, or….

Orangepaw let out a meow of exasperation, thinking maybe she was going overboard with this. So what if he treated her differently? He was older than her. He was a warrior, she was an apprentice.

So why did it matter?

Bravenight, her brother, walked in around that time. Orangepaw didn't like her brother. He treated her like she was a loner or rogue… or even a _kittypet_. But everyone loved him, so she never voiced her opinion.

"What are you doing?" he asked scornfully, looking his sister over. "It's barely sun-high and you're already in your nest for the day?"

"I am _not_!" Orangepaw fumed, but she didn't move. "What are _you_ doing? Last time I checked, you were a _warrior_." Bitterness laced her tone. She'd never forget the mistake that had caused her to be apprenticed late.

"Mistclaw has ordered you to be on a hunting patrol," Bravenight responded back just as sharply, narrowing his eyes. "So get off your tail and get moving." With that, her mouse-brained brother disappeared out of the den.

Orangepaw let out a grumble, getting to her paws. She absolutely _loathed_ Mistclaw's orders. She was always either on a patrol with _him_ or she was collecting herbs—something she figured was useless since they had two medicine cats.

The sunlight nearly blinded her as she stepped out of the apprentices den. Shaking her head, she slunk over to Mistclaw, silently dreading about who'd be on the patrol.

The gray tabby and white deputy turned towards her immediately. "The patrol's over there," she said briskly, pointing over to a group of cats clustered near the entrance to camp.

Orangepaw's face fell. There he was. His golden coat flashed like fire in the lighting, and his green eyes glowed a luminous color.

She let out a groan and then padded over to the group, looking down at her paws.

"Orangepaw, there you are!" He turned towards the orange tabby, giving her a genuine smile. "We were just about to head out."

Orangepaw tried to give him a smile, but it just came out as a grimace.

He turned back towards the exit of camp and then padded out, the group cats following him. Orangepaw hung back, her expression upset. Why did Mistclaw always put her on patrols with him? Didn't she know about his unfair treatment?

"Orangepaw?" his voice called, sounding worried.

Only two seconds and he's already worried about her! She was Orange _paw_ , not Orange _kit_! She could take care of herself! "Coming!" she meowed instead, hiding a scowl.

He was a warrior, and she was an apprentice.

.

..

…

I was a warrior now, like him. I'd proven I could do _anything_. So then… why….

.

..

…

Orangeflight flashed him a glare from across the camp, her tail lashing. Earlier he had suggested that he accompany her on her solo patrol for _protection_. Obviously she was doing fine if she was a warrior!

She turned with a huff, heading towards the warriors den. He needed to get his attitude straightened out. She wasn't a kit anymore, and she could protect herself.

She settled down into her nest, wrapping her tail around herself. She'd be the best warrior ever, and she'd show him what she was capable of. She'd be leader someday, she knew it.

Orangeflight drifted off into sleep.

* * *

" _Orangeflight? Orangeflight!"_

 _The ginger tabby blinked open her eyes, surprised to see a starlit field. She turned towards where the voice was coming from, and then let out a gasp of surprise._

" _Twistpaw!"_

 _The short gray she-cat smiled up at her, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's great to see you again, Orangeflight," she purred. "How have you been?"_

" _Awful," Orangeflight muttered, settling down on her paws. "Your brother won't leave me alone!"_

 _Twistpaw sat down on her haunches. "... Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about," she meowed._

" _Really?" Orangeflight frowned._

" _He cares a lot about you," the gray she-cat murmured, staring at the orange tabby. "Why do you keep pushing him away?"_

" _He doesn't_ care _," Orangeflight spat. "At least… not like I want him to. He treats me like a kit, not a warrior!"_

" _Don't you see he wants to keep you safe?" Twistpaw's face was hopeful. "He just doesn't want to lose you."_

Like he lost _you_? _The tabby held back her bitter retort, frustration running through her. Twistpaw didn't understand how it felt for him to always be worrying about her. Did she only come to tell her she should accept being treated like this?_

 _The gray she-cat stared at her for a moment longer before her happy mood deflated. "I know you don't like this treatment," she meowed. "But it isn't as if you've_ told _him."_

 _Orangeflight perked up, her foul mood evaporating. "Wait… I_ can _just tell him!" How had she not thought of this before? Even Bravenight could've thought of that!_

 _Twistpaw frowned at her, but the orange tabby ignored it. She could finally get herself out of this bind once and for all!_

" _Bye, Twistpaw!" she called just before she disappeared in a flash of starlight._

.

..

…

I was going to finally tell him how I felt. And if he didn't accept that, then I'd leave him.

.

..

…

He blinked at her, surprise flashing through his green eyes. He had obviously been startled when she'd chosen to talk to him in the first place—this was even more of a shock.

"I thought you didn't care," he meowed, looking down at his paws.

Orangeflight fluffed up her fur. "Well, I did," she responded, her voice strong. "I want to be treated like a warrior, not a fragile kit."

He lowered his head sadly. "I'm… sorry, Orangeflight," he murmured. "I just didn't want you to leave like Twistpaw did. I care about you."

"I'm strong," the orange tabby meowed, leaning forward to press her nose against his. "I'm not stupid enough to throw myself into trouble purposefully."

He gazed into her evergreen eyes. "I didn't think you would," he explained. "I just thought… maybe, in a battle…."

There was a still silence. Orangeflight's tail twitched in sudden understanding. He wasn't trying to make her feel coddled. He just wanted her to always be there, and not somewhere dead like Twistpaw.

"I'm not going to _die_ ," she breathed. "If I'm going to be ShadowClan's leader, I can't die, can I?"

He snorted. "I guess not." He pulled back, the setting sun hitting his golden tabby pelt at just the right angle.

Orangeflight stared at him for a moment longer before sighing, getting to her paws. "We'd better start hunting now," she murmured. "It's getting closer and closer to moon-high."

"Don't go too fast," he meowed immediately before catching himself. "I-I mean… yeah…. You can go this way, and I'll go over there." The golden-pelted tom turned and bounded off towards his selected area.

Orangeflight gave a real smile, watching him run off. "Thank you, _Goldenheart_."

.

..

…

I finally understood. And now I knew that he—Goldenheart—really, _truly_ cared.

* * *

 **I hope I got my point across here ;w; Basically, treat others how you want them to treat you. This wasn't the case in this story, but if you meet someone younger than you, don't treat them like a kid if they aren't a kid.**

 **Well, that's all! See you in the next Lucky update! :D**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
